The present document relates to scanning probe microscopy systems (SPM), such as atomic force microscopy systems (AFM). In conventional scanning probe microscopy systems for investigating the surfaces of samples, such as wafers, the sample is held in place by a sample support structure during scanning of the probe. For example, if the sample is a wafer, the wafer may be clamped onto a chuck. The chuck is mounted on a coarse positioner, which positions the wafer such that the area to be investigated on the sample surface is arranged underneath the scanning probe. Next, the probe tip approaches the surface and scanning commences.
Although the above works well for many applications, it does provide some drawbacks that limit application of the technique in particular circumstances. For example, one of these drawbacks relates to thermal expansion of components, which puts constraints on the achievable accuracy. However, not only the system itself, but also the sample is subject to thermal expansion. This particularly becomes problematic for larger samples, e.g. 300 mm wafers. As may be appreciated, if structures on the surface of the sample are to be mapped on nanometer scale, even the smallest temperature variation may result in an unacceptable inaccuracy in the measurement.